Robin
by aliNavi
Summary: OC; few setting changes. Robin was just your ordinary girl, until her parents were murdered in front of her eyes. Not by a person. Not even a human. Now she has become a huntress, desperate to find the thing that destroyed her Life. Who will she meet on her search for revenge? What will she find? OC/Sam; written in german and rated M for possible mature contents.
1. Das Leben ist süß

ERSTENS: **_DAS LEBEN _****_IST SÜSS_**

„Verstanden, Mädchen?", blaffte der bärtige Mann. „Zu Ellen Harvelle in's Roadhouse. Sag Paul Sutton schickt dich. Ich muss jetz' los." Und damit

schritt der Mann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Haus.

Robin drehte langsam den Kopf zu der Tür um, aus der er verschwunden war und versuchte zu begreifen, was da gerade passiert war. In einem

Moment hatten ihre Familie und sie noch friedlich zu Abend gegessen und nun saß das kleine Mädchen in der Blutlache ihrer eigenen Eltern und

Geschwister. Ihr Vater lag mit offenen Augen da, die Glieder unnatürlich verrenkt, seine Frau neben ihm, mit einem Küchenmesser in der Kehle. Die

winzigen Zwillinge lehnten eng umschlungen und blutverschmiert an der Wohnzimmertür auf der anderen Seite des Flurs. Robin blieb an den kleinen

Gesichtern hängen und ihre Kehle wurde eng.

Es war ganz plötzlich gekommen. Schwarzer Rauch war durch den Kamin ins Esszimmer geflutet und hatte sich den Rachen ihres Vaters hinunter

gezwängt. Ihre Mutter Sandra war aufgesprungen und hatte angefangen zu schreien, während Robin panisch versucht hatte, ihre weinenden

Schwestern aus dem Raum zu ziehen. Obwohl die Elfjährige nicht verstanden hatte, was los war und starr vor Angst hätte sein müssen, hatte ihr

Körper von ganz alleine reagiert. Doch bevor sie mit den Mädchen auch nur zur Tür hatte gelangen können, war ihr Vater, mit Augen so _schwarz_ wie

die Nacht, auf sie zugekommen und –

Rob weigerte sich, weiter zu denken. Sie konnte den Tod ihrer Familie im Moment nicht noch einmal erleben. Als der Mann, _Paul Sutton_, durch die

Hintertür gesprengt war, waren bereits alle außer dem Mädchen tot gewesen. Er hatte sich einen kurzen Kampf mit dem Ding in ihrem Vater geliefert

und angefangen irgendeine lateinische Litanei zu schreien, bis das schwarze Zeug wieder herausgekommen war und sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Und

dann war auch Robins Vater leblos zu Boden gekracht und Sutton war gegangen.

Keine Tränen füllten die Augen des Mädchens, denn der Schock saß noch zu tief. Eine pochende Taubheit erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper und Nebel

dämpfte ihr Denken ein. Nur ein einziger Gedanke formte sich immer weiter, bis Robin ihn ganz deutlich und klar vernehmen konnte: _RACHE_.

Es war nach zwei Tagen, schon fast elf Uhr abends, als sie endlich aus dem Truck sprang und mit ihrem Rucksack vor der großen Kneipe am

Straßenrand stehen blieb.

„Pass auf dich auf, Kleine", sagte der Trucker und startete den Motor. Robin nickte in seine Richtung und hielt auf das Roadhouse zu. Ohne stehen zu

bleiben drückte sie die schäbige Tür auf, durch die laute Musik und dumpfes Licht drang und betrat die Bar. Sie sah aus, wie das Mädchen es erwartet

hatte. Tresen, Billardtisch, Jukebox und jede Menge Rauch, Alkohol und Betrunkene. Doch ein paar davon ließen sie stutzig werden. Waffen lagen vor

ihnen auf den Tischen ausgebreiten, seltsame Talismane und Gegenstände, die sie nicht kannte. Ein paar der Gäste _lasen_. Robin machte ein paar

Schritte in den stickigen Raum hinein und alle Köpfe drehten sich nach ihr um. Scharfe, durchdringende Augen starrten sie an und für einen Augenblick

war nichts zu hören als der Rock, der aus der Musikbox ertönte. Doch dieser Augenblick hielt nur kurz an, bevor sich alle wieder umwandten und ihren

Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Noch etwas Seltsames, denn Robin hatte Hohn und ein paar dumme Sprüche erwartet, oder zumindest _irgendeine_

Reaktion. Doch die Kundschaft _hier_ schien es nicht zu interessieren, dass eben ein kleines Mädchen mitten in der Nacht alleine in eine Kneipe spaziert

war. Rob zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern und ging zur Bar. Sie hatte ja auch nicht _wirklich_ erwartet, dass dies hier ein vollkommen normaler Pub

wäre. Sie musste auf einen der Stühle klettern, um über die Theke sehen zu können und verfluchte ihre geringe Größe nicht zum ersten Mal. Als der

Barkeeper, ein Mann in seinen Dreißigern, komplett in schwarz mitsamt seiner Haare, zu ihr hinuntersah, versuchte das Mädchen so taff wie möglich

auszusehen. Der Wirt feixte höhnisch und trocknete einen Krug ab. „Was soll's denn sein, Kleine? Whiskey? Bourbon?"

Robin setzte sich ein wenig gerader hin und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Ich suche Ellen", krächzte sie so laut wie möglich über den Lärm hinweg und

versuchte, ihre Nervosität zu unterdrücken. So hatte sie das in den letzten zwei Tagen mit jedem herannahenden Gefühl gemacht. Es unterdrückt und

ignoriert, bis sie leer war und sich bewegen konnte, ohne dabei zu zerbrechen.

„Soso, Ellen suchst du also, ja? Seltsamer Ort für ein kleines Mädchen wie dich, um jemanden zu suchen, meinst du nicht?", Fragte der Barmann

forsch und sah sie einschüchternd an.

„Lass das Kind in Ruhe, Eli. Siehst du nicht, dass die Kleine völlig fertig ist?" Die Sprecherin war eine hübsche Frau Mitte dreißig, mit langen

dunkelblonden Haaren und einer Haltung, die eindeutig vermittelte, dass man sich besser mit ihr gut stellen sollte. Sie kam um die Bar herum zu Rob

und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Ich bin Ellen."

Zögerlich ergriff sie sie und nickte. „Ich heiße Robin."

Ellen lehnte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf den Tresen, stemmte den anderen in die Hüfte und legte den Kopf schief. „Was kann ich für dich tun? Sei

mir nicht böse, aber das hier ist kein Ort für kleine Mädchen."

„Paul Sutton schickt mich?", antwortete sie vorsichtig und Ellens Augen wurden ein wenig härter. „Tut er das, ja? Und wieso schickt er eine

Achtjährige alleine, anstatt selbst zu kommen?" Die Frau schien kein Fan von dem Mann zu sein, was Rob nur recht war. Sutton zählte auch nicht

gerade zu _ihren_ liebsten Personen. Doch was sie nun sagen musste, das war etwas, das sie kaum verkraften konnte. Robin schluckte und machte

sich innerlich ganz kalt.

„Da war…schwarzer Rauch…", flüsterte sie und Ellen versteifte sich bei ihren Worten sofort.

„Er ist in Dad…r-rein. Und dann h-hat er-" Robin keuchte auf und krallte sich ihre Hände in die Schenkel. _Keine Tränen, keine Tränen_, wiederholte sie in

Gedanken wie ein Mantra. Wenn sie jetz anfing zu weinen, würde sie nie mehr aufhören. Tief holte das Mädchen Luft und sah wieder zu Ellen hoch,

die sie wachsam und mit einem eigenartigen Blick beobachtete. Um sie herum ging das Treiben weiter und niemand schien die seltsame Stimmung an

der Bar zu bemerken. Robin straffte ihre Schultern und schob abermals alle Gefühle beiseite. „Dann hat mein Dad meine Ma und meine Schwestern

umgebracht und dieser Paul Sutton ist aufgekreuzt." Sie sprach leise und schnell, ratterte die Worte einfach runter. „Er hat Latein geredet, der Rauch

ist wieder verschwunden und Dad war tot. Sutton hat gesagt, ich soll hierher kommen, wenn ich wissen will was passiert ist und dann ist er

gegangen." Robin sackte auf dem Barhocker zusammen und stieß ihren Atem aus. Das Mädchen zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihr Inneres fühlte sich

an, als würde es verbrennen. Ellen sah starr auf sie hinab, hob dann langsam ihren Zeigefinger und ging steif hinter die Bar zu einer Säule an der ein

Telefon hing. Robin war nicht die einzige, die zusah wie Ellen eine Nummer eingab. Beinahe jeder in der Bar beobachtete sie unauffällig und wäre Rob

ein gewöhnliches Mädchen gewesen, dann wäre es ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen. Die Jukebox wechselte die Platte und für einen Moment war es still in

der Kneipe. Kaum begann die Musik wieder zu spielen, fing Ellen an zu sprechen. Robin musste sich konzentrieren, um sie über den Krach hinweg

verstehen zu können.

„Hallo Paul. Hier ist Ellen", sagte die Frau kühl. „Du weißt genau welche Ellen, verarsch mich nicht." Am anderen Ende der Leitung schien jemand

etwas zu sagen, doch Ellen unterbrach ihn barsch. „Du solltest verdammt genau wissen, weshalb ich anrufe! Exorzismus? Ein kleines Mädchen? Ja,

verdammt richtig, _das_. Willst du mich VERSCHEIßERN?!" Ihre letzten Worte waren so laut geworden, dass niemand mehr so tat, als hörte er nicht zu

und jeder nun offen und wachsam zur Bar hinüber sah.

„_Du hast sie _allein_ gelassen?!_ Hast du deinen verdammten _Verstand_ verloren? Es hätten mehr kommen können! Du hast es ihr noch _nicht MAL_

ERKLÄRT!" Ellens Gesicht sah aus wie eine Gewitterwolke und wurde mit jeder Sekunde düsterer. Als sie weiter sprach, war ihre Stimme gefährlich

leise und alle Gäste sahen schnell wieder auf ihre Tische. Robin biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, für _so_ viel Wirbel zu sorgen.

„Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen. Hast du mich _verstanden?_ Lass dich hier ja nicht mehr blicken, sonst hast du eine _Ladung SCHROT IN DEINER_

BRUST!" Der Hörer knallte krachend zurück in die Station und Ellens Blick fuhr zu den Tischen herum. „Ich will den Namen Sutton die nächsten Jahre

nie wieder _hören_!"

Ellen kam zurück zu Rob und lächelte sie so freundlich an, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Entschuldige. Ich hatte schon immer was gegen den Mistkerl."

Robin wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, also nickte sie nur stumm und starrte das Holz der Barplatte an. Ellen legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre

Schulter, doch das Mädchen zuckte zurück. Traurig sah die Frau zu ihr hinunter und ließ von dem Kind ab. „Es tut mir leid, was mit dir und deiner

Familie passiert ist, Robin." Das Mädchen erwiderte nichts und krallte nur wieder ihre Hände schmerzhaft fest in ihre Schenkel, um das anschwellende

Gefühl in ihrer Brust zu unterdrücken. Seufzend lehnte sich die Frau wieder an den Tresen und nickte Eli dem Barmann zu. „Mach uns was zu trinken,

sei so gut." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Robin zu. „Was möchtest du von mir, Kleine?"

Rob setzte sich auf und sah Ellen zum ersten Mal fest in die Augen. „Wissen, was das war… und wie man es umbringen kann."

Ellen starrte sie emotionslos an und erst als Eli mit einem Glas Bourbon für sie und Cola für Robin zu ihnen kam, begann sie wieder sich zu rühren.

„Danke, Eli." Sie nahm einen Schluck und sah das Mädchen über den Glasrand hinweg unnachgiebig an. „Es war ein Dämon", sagte sie und Robin

schluckte angespannt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Ein Monster, das war klar. Aber ein _Dämon?_ Wie in der Bibel und diesen schlechten

Horrorfilmen, die sie eigentlich nie ansehen hatte dürfen – sie brach den Gedanken ab, er führte in eine schlechte Richtung. Stattdessen nickte sie

einfach, ohne die Frau etwas von ihrer Unsicherheit in ihrer Mimik sehen zu lassen.

„Sie sind real, genau wie so ziemlich alles andere Monster, von dem du je etwas gehört hast. Vampire, Geister, Werwölfe, Zombies. Alles wahr." Robin

sah sie weiter nur stumm an und wartete. Wieder seufzte Ellen erschöpft und rieb sich die Stirn. „Um sie zu töten, Kind, müsstest du eine Jägerin

werden." Sie holte weit mit den Armen aus, um die Gäste mit ihren seltsamen Ausrüstungen einzuschließen. Jäger. So nannte man also die Leute, die

diese Monster zur Strecke brachten.

„Aber einen Dämon kann man nicht töten. Was du gesehen hast, das war ein Exorzismus. Der Drecksack wurde nur wieder in das stinkende

Höllenloch zurückgeworfen, aus dem er gekommen ist." Erstarrt sah Rob zu Boden. Man konnte sie nicht töten? Aber dann, wie- Sie schüttelte den

Kopf. _Alles _konnte irgendwie getötet werden! Sie würde eine Möglichkeit finden und wenn nicht, dann würde sie diese Biester einfach so lange wieder

in die Hölle zurückschicken, bis keines mehr übrig war, das irgendjemandem weh tun könnte!

„Wie werde ich Jägerin?", flüsterte sie leise, aber bestimmt. Ellen zog die Brauen hoch und musterte das Mädchen erstaunt. „Wie alt bist du, acht,

neun?", fragte sie und Rob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin elf."

Einen Moment sah die Frau sie skeptisch an, bevor sie beschloss, ihr zu glauben. „Du bist viel zu klein, du würdest keine zwei Stunden da draußen

überleben."

Robins Kopf schnallte hoch und das Mädchen hielt den Blick der Frau mit ihren eigenen eisblauen Augen fest. Sie _würde_ überleben. Und in diesem

Augenblick sah Ellen etwas in dem Mädchen, was ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde in die Augen einer

tausend Jahre alten Seele blicken. Ein Gefühl, das ihr wohl bekannt war. Es kam immer dann über sie, wenn sie mit Jägern der alten Schule sprach,

Leuten wie Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, oder John Winchester. Ihr Mann hatte dieselbe Ausstrahlung gehabt, doch ihr hier bei diesem kleinen

Mädchen zu begegnen, das war beunruhigend. Zögernd fing sie an zu sprechen. „Vielleicht… vielleicht könntest du es schaffen. Aber du bräuchtest

jemanden, bei dem du bleiben könntest und der dich ausbilden würde." Robin sah Ellen hoffnungsvoll an. Immerhin war dieses Vorhaben das einzige,

was sie im Moment noch vorantrieb. Ellen schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen, kein Jäger ist scharf darauf, Babysitter zu

spielen." Rob funkelte sie wütend an, doch die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du kannst dich gleich daran gewöhnen, die Jäger sind keine

angenehmen Zeitgenossen. Sie sind rau und direkt, hart im Nehmen und du kannst ihnen nicht vertrauen." In dem Moment, in dem sie geendet hatte,

ging die Tür auf und ein Mann Ende dreißig kam herein. Die gesamte Kundschaft im Raum drehte such zu ihm um und starrte unverhohlen. Das Starren

hielt eine Sekunde an, dann wandten sich alle Gesichter schnell wieder ab.

Der Mann war groß, hatte kurzes dunkles Haar und einen Dreitagebart. Er war angezogen wie die meisten hier. Ausgewaschene weite Jeans,

robuste Stiefel und Lederjacke. Ellen stand auf und ging mit festen Schritten auf ihn zu. Vor ihm angekommen stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

„John. Ich habe gerade an dich denken müssen."

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und sah Ellen fragend an. „Ich hab's eilig, Harvelle. Ich wollte nur das Zeug von Ash abholen."

Ellen sah sich zu Robin um, winkte sie zu sich und eilig folgte das Mädchen ihrer Aufforderung.

„Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist John Winchester. Einer der besten Jäger in den Staaten.", sagte die Frau und Robin nickte dem Mann

kurz zu. Sie brachte keinen Ton heraus, so viel Autorität strahlte dieser John Winchester aus. Der Mann sah sie kurz musternd an und wandte sich

dann wieder an Ellen. „Ist das Jo?", fragte er und die Frau zog ungläubig eine Braue hoch. „Jo ist fünfzehn, John. Das hier ist Robin…?" Fragend sah

Ellen Rob an und eilig antwortete sie ihr. „Robin Gunner, Mam." Ellen nickte zufrieden. „Robin Gunner. Sie hatte eine Begegnung mit einem Dämon und

Paul Sutton und jetzt sucht sie einen Ausbilder." Einen Moment schien John nicht zu begreifen, warum sie ihm das erzählte, dann wich er einen Schritt

mit abwehrenden Händen zurück. „Keine Chance, Ellen. M-m – Nein. Ich hab mit meinen eigenen Jungs schon genug zu tun. Keiner wird dumm genug

sein, ein _Mädchen_ auszubilden, besonders kein so mickriges. Nichts Persönliches, Kleine."

Robin ballte die Fäuste und starrte auf den Boden.

„John Winchester, du schuldest mir etwas.", sagte Ellen mahnend und der Mann kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nicht für alle Schuld der Welt, Harvelle. Versuchs bei Bobby, oder bei Rufus Turner, der kann Sutton nicht leiden und sucht einen Nachfolger. Bei mir

nicht." Und damit ging er an Ellen vorbei und verschwand hinter der anderen Seite der Bar.

Ellen schnaubte genervt auf und wandte sich wieder an Rob. „Tut mir leid, kleine, ich hab's dir ja gesagt." Das Mädchen sah sie auffordernd an.

„Bobby, oder dieser Rufus." Skeptisch sah Ellen zum Telefon. „Versuchen schadet nichts." Sie ließ die Schultern hängen, ging wieder hinter den Tresen

und nahm den Hörer ab. Robin folgte ihr und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Erst als sie ihr Cola nahm und gierig trank, bemerkte sie, wie _durstig _

sie gewesen war. Unruhig beobachtete das Mädchen Ellen dabei, wie sie den Hörer an ihr Ohr hob und wartete. „Hey Bobby, hier ist Ellen. Ja. Nein,

habe ich nicht. Hör mal, ich hab hier ein kleines Mädchen bei mir. Ja. Dämon. Sie sucht einen Ausbilder, ich dachte vielleicht wills-" Mitten im Satz brach

sie ab und musterte verärgert das Telefon. „Typisch", murrte sie und stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte. Nach kurzem Zögern tippte Ellen die Nummer

von Rufus ein und lauschte dem Tuten auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde abgehoben. „Ja?", schnauzte jemand und

Ellen verdrehte die Augen. John, Bobby und Rufus an einem Tag, das war definitiv zu viel des Guten. „Hallo Rufe. Hier ist Ellen Harvelle."

„Ellen.", grunzte Rufus. „Was willst du?" Er redete nicht gern um den heißen Brei herum und Ellen hatte es nicht vor. „Du musst die Ausbildung von

einem elfjährigen Mädchen übernehmen." Die Frau hörte wie etwas Metallenes zu Boden fiel und Rufus laut auffluchte.

„Du suchst doch einen Lehrling, oder etwa nicht?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Nicht lustig, Harvelle. Du weißt genau, _was_ ich suche und eine kleine Göre ist es sicher nicht."

„Sie hat was, Rufus. Ehrlich. Und _schuldest_ mir soweit ich weiß noch ein paar Gefallen."

„_Gefallen_, Ellen. Nicht mein Leben, was sie mich mit Sicherheit kosten würde."

Ellen überlegte fieberhaft. Vielleicht… „Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Sieh sie dir wenigstens mal an. _Paul Sutton_ hat sie mit ihrer toten Familie einfach

allein gelassen. Sie ist hierher getrampt. _Getrampt_, Rufe!"

Schweigen. Dann, „Sutton?", blaffte er und Ellen bejahte mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Hm. Ich hasse diesen Mistkerl. Ich seh' sie mir morgen an. _Nur_ ansehen, Harvelle. Ich verspreche dir gar nichts."

Kurz darauf legte Ellen den Hörer wieder weg und drehte sich grinsend zu Robin um. Das Mädchen war über dem Tresen eingeschlafen und sah so

viel verletzlicher aus, nun da sie diese mentale Mauer nicht mehr um sich herum hatte.

„Eli, trag sie hoch. Sie muss sich ausruhen."


	2. Nein, ist es nicht

ZWEITENS: **_NEIN, IST ES NICHT._**

**Rufus**

Er fragte sich immer noch, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, als er Ellen zugesagt hatte, er würde sich das Mädchen ansehen. Jetzt fuhr er mit seinem roten 65er Ford Pickup in die Einfahrt des Roadhouse, dem einzigen Ort, außer seinem eignen Haus, an dem er öfter gewesen war, als er zählen konnte. Murrend stieg er aus seinem Wagen aus und betrat den Pub. Es war niemand da, die Stühle standen so früh am Morgen noch auf den Tischen und nur Ash lag auf seinem üblichen Platz auf dem Billardtisch und schnarchte. Rufus rüttelte ihn unsanft wach.

„W-w-was? Ich bin nich' high!" Ash sah aufgescheucht in alle Richtungen. Er hatte außer einer Jeansjacke und einer Unterhose nichts an und an seinem Hinterkopf hatte er sich ein kleines Rattenschwänzchen wachsen lassen. Sein Blick klärte sich und er entdeckte Rufus. „Heeeey! Rooooofey! Was machst'n hier?"

„Ich soll mir die Kleine anschauen. Was meinst du, hast du sie schon gesehen?"

Ash legte kurz nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Ahh. Robin heißt'se. Winziges Ding. Seltsame Augen. Die wird ma' 'ne Große. Hab ich im Gefühl, weißte…" Er fasste sich an die Brust. „Hier drin… ganz groß wird die."

Rufus runzelte die Stirn. Das war Ash. Seltsam, von den Fußsohlen bis in die Haarspitzen. Er war vor zwei Jahren einfach aufgekreuzt und nicht mehr gegangen.

„Wo ist sie, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", fragte er Ash grimmig.

„Ich hol se…" Der Achtzehnjährige stand auf und verschwand hinter einer der Privattüren der Bar. Fünf Minuten später kam Ellen lächelnd heraus und begrüßte ihn wie den alten Freund, zu dem er in den letzten Jahren geworden war.

„Hör auf zu schleimen und zeig mir das Gör.", grunzte Rufe und sah die Frau strafend an. In was hatte sie ihn da hinein geritten? Ellen grinste verschmitzt und Rufus erhaschte eine Bewegung hinter ihrem Rücken. Das kleinste Mädchen, das er jemals gesehen hatte, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, trat hervor und sah ihn fest aus großen, _eisblauen_ Augen an. Sie hatte lange zottelige erdbeerbraune Haare, die ihr zu allen Seiten abstanden. Sie war ein hübsches Ding, mit vollen Lippen und blasser Haut, wie eine Puppe.

Etwas an ihrer Haltung erinnerte Rufus an eine Elfe, als wäre sie jeden Moment bereit dazu, abzuheben, so wie sie leicht auf den Zehenspitzen und mit abgewinkelten Armen dastand. Rufus erster Gedanke war ein Jubilieren, weil ihm ihr Körper die ideale Ausrede bot, sie nicht bei sich aufnehmen zu müssen. Doch je länger er das Mädchen betrachtete, desto weniger schien dieser Gedanke zu bedeuten. Ellen hatte recht gehabt, das Kind hatte _etwas_.

Was das war, er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber es lag in ihren Augen. Augen, die er nur bei sehr wenigen Menschen bis jetzt gesehen hatte.

Das Mädchen nickte ihm zu, als würde sie ihm zustimmen, doch natürlich begrüßte sie ihn nur. „Ich bin Robin Gunner. Bitte unterrichten sie mich."

Schien zumindest nicht um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, die Kleine und allzu schüchtern war sie wohl auch nicht. Er grunzte und sah zu Ellen auf. „Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, sie sei elf." Nicht Ellen antwortete ihm. Das Mädchen war es, das mit fester Stimme antwortete. „Ich _bin_ elf. Nur ein bisschen klein geraten."

Rufus musterte sie mit erhobenen Brauen.

„Aber ich bin schnell. Und klug. Ich bin nicht nutzlos und dieser Winchester-Mann hat gesagt, sie suchen einen Lehrling. Ich kann ein guter Lehrling sein, denke ich."

Rufus musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen und verfluchte im Stillen John Winchester und seine große Klappe. Er würde noch von ihm zu hören bekommen, so viel stand fest.

„Soso, kannst du?", fragte er und das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippen. Langsam, aber nicht bedrohlich, zog sie etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Allein die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie etwas verborgen hielt, gab ihm zu denken. Jäger mussten aufmerksam und scharfsinnig sein und Jäger in _seinem_ Alter erst recht. Gegen seinen Willen war Rufus ein wenig beeindruckt. Und als er sah, _was _die Kleine da in der Hand hielt, war er frustriert. Es war eine Flasche. Eine Flasche _Johnny Walker Blue Label_. Verärgert drehte er den Kopf zu Ellen um und schnaubte. „Ellen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mich damit rumkriegst?" Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn in den Fingern juckte, sich die Flasche zu schnappen und sich mit dem Zeug bewusstlos zu trinken. Aber _so_ gerne mochte er es dann doch nicht. Ellen zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schief. „Einen Versuch war's wert."

Grunzend wandte sich Rufus wieder dem Kind zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum willst du Jägerin werden? Was ist mit Schule und Familie wenn du erwachsen bist?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und der Blick des kleinen Mädchens wurde kalt.

„Ich kann immer noch zur Schule gehen… und die einzige Familie, die ich jemals haben werde, ist tot. _Deswegen_ will ich Jägerin werden." Mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Wut starrte Robin zu Rufus hoch. Doch einen Augenblick später waren all die Emotionen wieder wie weggewischt und die Leere trat abermals in ihr Gesicht. Wäre er ein schlechterer Menschenkenner gewesen, dann hätte er gedacht, das Mädchen sähe mit ihren großen halb geschlossenen Augen und den langen Wimpern verträumt aus. Doch das war nur eine natürliche Fassade. Rufus war ein bisschen erstaunt, wie gut sich dieses Kind bereits unter Kontrolle hatte und der Jäger ertappte sich bei der Überlegung wie er ihre Ausbildung am besten anpacken könnte. Innerlich fluchend ließ er die Hände sinken. Er kannte sich gut und eben hatte er den Kampf verloren. Ohne es bis jetzt bemerkt zu haben, hatte er dieses Gör schon von vorn herein gemocht und sein Hinterkopf war bereits damit beschäftigt sich auf das neue Leben, dass ihn nun wohl offensichtlich erwartete, vorzubereiten.

Resignierend sackten seine Schultern nach unten und er nickte dem Mädchen auffordernd zu. „Dann pack mal deine Sachen", brummte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und nimm ja diesen Scotch mit!", bellte er noch hinterher.

Robin starrte ihm hinterher, unfähig zu realisieren, was da gerade passiert war. Dann brach es zu ihr durch: Er würde sie ausbilden.

* * *

_Uuunnnd das zweite gleich hinterher... Hihi^^_


End file.
